A longish Percabeth Story
by MonicaRocks12983
Summary: read to find out...


**I am going to do a longish story with chapters…. Hope you like! **

It started with a spider. Now, this wasn't an ordinary spider. It was about the size of a grown man's palm, and it had dozens of tiny red eyes. I can't tell you the color of the spider, because the color was always changing. It was extremely hairy, and when it walked its eyes blinked in a sequence, as if challenging the person it was looking at. And, it was always following a girl named Annabeth Chase around, since second grade.

Annabeth was a interesting 16 year old girl. She was tall for her age, and she was in the eye of every football jockey. She had blonde curly long hair, startlingly gray eyes, and naturally tan skin. Although, she wasn't the typical dumb blonde. She was top of the class by far. But, she was deathly afraid of spiders. And the thing is, it was different than most girls. Like when most girls would scream and jump, she would be paralyzed from fear. She also had a habit of jumping into the arms of whoever was near. But the REALLY weird thing about this spider was that not everyone could see it. Her friends could see it, but sometimes Annabeth wondered if they were just trying to make her feel better. But there was one other who could see it….

**Percy**

I go to school with a bunch of idiots. I mean, there ARE the exceptions…. But not really. Just to balance it out, there are the people worse than everyone else. Like James the football star. He's the crush of EVERY girl. He has just taken a hating on to me ever since he saw Annabeth Chase looking at me. See, you would think that Annabeth would like him, but she doesn't…. at all. And you might say…. How can you tell? But when a girl socks someone in front of his entire football team, I think one can tell. The only thing is that James won't get the message. Of course, I'm not going to be the one to tell him.

So, two days ago in class, where James and I just _have_ to sit next to each other, Annabeth saw her spider… again. Now don't get me wrong, it's really weird. Also considering only a handful of kids can see it. And the worst thing is, no one can kill it. Or at least, it always comes back. We have tried and tried again. But anyway, Annabeth saw her spider in the middle of class when our teacher was giving a lecture on why Fibonacci Code was important. The teacher had called me to the front of the class room to write an example on the board. I was walking back to my desk when Annabeth let out a blood curdling scream. I looked over and noticed the spider was on her text book in front of her. In one quick leap, she jumped into the arms of the person nearest to her.

Which was me. I personally wasn't embarrassed. I mean, I had the hottest chick in the school in my arms. Annabeth on the other hand, looking to see where she had landed, and her eyes landing on my face, let out another scream. She immediately unwrapped her arms from my neck, jumped to the ground and started shaking. It took me a minute to figure out she was crying.

Of course, I was stupid enough to look at James. He was glaring at me, like he expected me to turn into stone from his gaze or something. The teacher had come to the back of the classroom, to comfort Annabeth. Of course, she couldn't see the spider that was still sitting on Annabeth's textbook. She ended up sending her to the nurse, because she thought Annabeth had floaters in her eyes.

Now, two school days later, Annabeth can't make eye contact with me. She always blushes when I walk by.

**Annabeth**

I can't believe I did what I did. I mean seriously, he just walked by, and I felt my face go red. I don't even know WHY. Like, he is cute... like really cute, but I don't have a crush on him or anything. I'm just going to go to my locker, and go home, and hope that my Monday of next week everything is fine. But of course, JAMES is waiting for me at my locker. I dial my combination. James just looks at me.

"Hello James. Can I help you?" his cool expression crumbled.

"You know Anna, I can get rid of that spider for you." I looked up at him. He had never seen the spider.

"I'm not crazy. I don't care if you see the spider or not. Please go away." But of course, he didn't go away. If fact, he got closer. So close, that mine and his lips were almost touching. He started to speak in a low seductive tone-

"I don't want to go away. In fact I want to get closer." He leaned in so his lips were touching mine.

"Much closer." I was about to punch him when he kissed me. I mean, KISSED me. He practically choked me with his tongue. I tried pushing away, but he just kept pulling me closer. His hands were getting awfully low when-

"Get your hair dick off of her you dolt!" he pulled away. I could finally see who it was. And of course, it was my _superman_. James turned around breathing heavily.

"Excuse me?" Percy shrunk to the wall, losing his nerve to say anything.

"Did I ask for your opinion? If Annabeth wants your help, she can have it." I watched as he raised him arm in the air and brought it down on Percy's face. I thought Percy would pass out or something, but to my surprise he raised his own arm and punched him in the balls. It totally took James in surprise. And in that moment of surprise Percy kicked him in the stomach. James rolled onto the floor clutching himself, and groaning. I hadn't realized my eyes hurt from holding them wide until I blinked. In that instant Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my locker. We started running to the doors as people gathered. Out of breath, we stopped about a half of a mile away from the school.

**Percy**

My face hurt. My legs hurt. My fist hurt. What the hell did I get myself into? I looked at Annabeth. She was glaring at me. Her blonde hair was escaping from her ponytail, and a few delicate curls were resting on her neck and the side of her face. She was breathing heavily.

"You know, you are a- a- a Seaweed Brain! Do you realize what you got yourself into? YOU are going to get beaten to a pulp on Monday." Her voice quieted, and she said in a soft tone as she were going to cry-

"And it's all my fault." I didn't know how to reply. All she said was true. So, I just laughed a bit and felt myself say-

"Naw. It's fine. Well, technically, it's not fine. I am going to get beaten up. But, it's not like they will kill me, so what's to worry about?" I paused, and looked at my feet and said in a small voice-

"Do you want to come over some time?" her glare softened. The left corner of her mouth went up. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. When she pulled away she looked at my face.

"I think I've have enough boys for now." I watched her as she turned around, and ran off down the street. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. Maybe it was a yes…. Well, I know I will find out on Monday…..

**How did I do?! Please comment!**


End file.
